nick_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat: Redemption
Mortal Kombat: Redemption is an idea for a fan film by Nick C Plot After Liu Kang won the last Mortal Kombat Tournament, Shao Khan defied the rules of the tournament and invaded Earthrealm, a year later, the elder gods decided to have another Mortal Kombat Tournament, if Shao Khan's forces win, they may invade Earthrealm, if Raiden's forces win, Shao Khan must give up his persuit of Earthrealm. Raiden hosts a meeting with his remaining survivors from the last tournament, knowing that it was difficult enough to win the first tournament, and they had already lost some of their best fighters, so they needed to recruit someone new. Raiden arrives in Earthrealm and meets a former assassin called Marrick, who has been searching for the man that killed his girlfriend 2 years prior, Raiden makes a deal with Marrick, if Marrick enters the Mortal Kombat Tournament then Raiden will help Marrick find his girlfriend's killer, Marrick agrees. Raiden takes Marrick to Outworld where Marrick is introduced to the rest of the Earthrealm defenders, Kenshi, Kung Jin, Nightwolf, Takeda, Smoke, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Kitana, Kabal, Sonya Blade, Jackson Briggs, Erron Black & Liu Kang. Shang Tsung's forces also arrive, Ermac, Noob Saibot, Goro, Baraka, Kotal Khan, Scorpion, Reptile, Rain, Mileena, Kano, Tanya, Tremor, Sektor, Cyrax & Quan Chi. The next day, the first fight of the tournament begins as the blind swordsman, Kenshi, faces off against the demon of souls, Ermac, both Kenshi and Ermac appear to be evenly matched, but eventually, Kenshi is able to defeat Ermac, but refuses to kill him, as Ermac is still eliminated from the tournament. The second fight of the tournament is the Shaolin archer, Kung Jin, fighting the demonic Noob Saibot. Inspite of Jin doing his best, Noob is able to defeat him, but doesn;t kill him. The third fight is between the Native American, Nightwolf, and the four armed former champion, Goro. When Goro is able to defeat Nightwolf, he kills him. As Takeda is searching the island, he is challenged to a fight by the former surgeon turned serial killer, Baraka, this proves to be a bad idea on Baraka's part as Takeda quickly kills Baraka. Lin Kuei assassin, Smoke, is soon challenged by Shao Khan's son, Kotal Khan, but Smoke is soon able to defeat Kotal without killing him. The next fight is between former Hollywood Actor, Johnny Cage, and the revenant spirit, Scorpion, inspite of Cage's best strategies, Scorpion defeats Cage, yet refuses to kill him. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Sub Zero, is soon challenged to a fight by the cannibalistic serial killer, Reptile, when Sub Zero defeats Reptile, he freezes the cannibal's body, rips off his head and throws it at Reptile, killing him. Soon, the Edinian prince, Rain, challenges Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, Rain is able to defeat and kill Kung Lao, upsetting Kung Lao's cousin, Kung Jin. Edinian princess, Kitana, is challenged by her twin sister, Mileena, when Kitana defeats Mileena, she relictantly decapitates her. Next, Black Dragon Leader, Kano, is challenged by the Black Dragon fighting vigilante, Kabal, even though Kabal gains the upper hand at first, Kano soon kills him. The next fight is between Special Ops, Sonya Blade, and Edinian warrior, Tanya, where Sonya wins and doesn't kill Tanya. Up next, Earth Ninja, Tremor, fights former street fighter with robotic arms, Jax, inspite of Jax's arms giving him an advantage, Tremor defeats him. Gunslinger, Erron Black, is up next, fighting the former military sniper turned cyborg, Sektor, even though Sektor seems to outsmart Erron, the gunslinger is able to defeat and kill the red robot. Soon, when Marrick is trying to be alone he is interrupted and challenged by Sektor's partner and friend, Cyrax, when Marrick defeats Cyrax, he refuses to kill him, saying that isn't who he is anymore, however, Cyrax tries to kill Marrick with a sneak attack, but Marrick is soon saved by Erron Black. The first day of the tournament is over and the kombatants are allowed to rest. The second round of the tournament starts with Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang, facing the sorceror, Quan Chi, when it looks like Liu is going to win, Quan Chi cheats and is able to defeat Liu Kang and kill him. Noob Saibot then challenges Kenshi, but Kenshi is able to defeat Noob Saibot, but again refuses to kill him. The next fight of the second round is a fight between Goro and Takeda, Kenshi's son, inspite of Takeda doing well against Goro, the former champion is able to defeat and kill Takeda, upsetting Kenshi. Scorpion and Smoke then face eachother, and Scorpion is able to defeat Smoke and kill him. Sub Zero then faces Rain, where Rain is defeated and killed. Kitana faces Kano, where Kano is able to win, but doesn't kill Kitana. Sonya is up next against Tremor, and Sonya is able to defeat and kill Tremor. The final fight of the second round is between Marrick and Erron Black, who are both on Raiden's side, Marrick is able to beat Erron, and since they are both on the same side, doesn't kill him. The first fight of the third round is between Kenshi and Goro, after Kenshi defeats Goro, he kills him for killing Takeda. Noob Saibot soon encounters Scorpion, explaining what had happened to the Shirai Ryu, that it was really Quan Chi's fault. Scorpion then fights Sub Zero, when Scorpion wins, since he knows the Lin Kuei didn't harm his family, he shows mercy. Kano fights Sonya Blade next, and inspite Sonya's best, Kano defeats her. The final fight of the third round is between Marrick and Quan Chi, when Marrick defeats Quan Chi, he doesn't kill him. That night, Scorpion finds Quan Chi and quickly executes him. The first fight of the semi finals are between Kenshi and Scorpion, when Scorpion wins, he spares Kenshi. Marrick fights Kano and is able to defeat him. Sonya Blade soon kills Kano. In the finals of the Tounament, Scorpion fights Marrick. Marrick is soon able to defeat Scorpion without killing him. Marrick gets a fight with Shang Tsung, and is able to defeat him, when Marrick finds out that Shang is the man that killed his girlfriend, he kills Shang. Since Marrick has won the tournament, Shao Khan cannot persue Earthrealm again and the Mortal Kombat Tournament is over. In anger, Khan kills Ermac, Tanya and his own son, Kotal. All the Earthrealmers return home, Kenshi & Kung Jin mourn over the loss of Takeda and Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Sonya raised their daughter, Cassie, Scorpion and Sub Zero found peace with eachother and Marrick is happy to have finally found closure. Video Game Characters *Reptile (Played by Richard Williams-Based mostly on the Rebirth version of Reptile, given the real name of 'Morgan Syzoth', he is a cannibalistic serial killer born with a rare medical condition called Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis. He wears a modified ninja gi with a hood with bare feet. He doesn't use a fatality. *Scorpion (Played by Tom Dunn-Based mostly on the MK X version of Scorpion, the background of Hanzo Hisashi stays true to the story of the character from the games. His appearance is mostly based on the MK X Scorpion. His chosen fatality is 'WHO'S NEXT?' from MK X *Baraka (Played by Richard Williams)-Based mostly on the Rebirth version of Baraka, a former surgeon, after being driven to insanity, he began murdering his patients before surgically attaching a pair of blades into his arms and surgically remaking his face. In spite being based on the Rebirth version of Baraka, his real name isn't Alex Zane, it's Logan White. He wears a black shirt with jeans and brown loafers. *Kung Lao (Played by Tom Dunn)-Not based on a specific version of Kung Lao. *Sub-Zero (Played by Nick C-Not based on a specific version of Sub-Zero. The Kuai Liang version of Sub-Zero. *Nightwolf (Played by Richard Williams)-Based on the Defenders of the Realm version of Nightwolf. *Ermac (Played by Tom Dunn)-Based mostly on the MK X version of Ermac but cannot fly. *Kenshi (Played by Nick C) *Erron Black (Played by (Nick C) *Takahashi Takeda (Played by Tom Dunn) *Kung Jin (Played by Richard Williams) *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Liu Kang *Sonya Blade *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Goro *Mileena *Kano *Smoke *Cyrax *Sektor *Rain *Kitana *Noob Saibot *Jax *Kabal *Tanya *Tremor Other characters from the games that are in mind to star include Shinnok & Shao Khan Original Characters *Marrick (Played by Nick C-A former assassin turned to a pool hustler, he dresses in a black trench coat with his signature cane strapped to his back. His fatality is Later Pool, where he swings his cane across and traps his opponent in a laser pool table, preventing them from moving, he then places 3 crystal bombs on the table before using his cane like a pool cue to launch them at his opponent, destroying them. Differences from the games Characters #In the games, Reptile is an Outworld creature called 'Syzoth'. In the fan film, he is an Earthrealm serial killer with a medical condition. This change comes from another MK fan film, Mortal Kombat Rebirth. #Not many changes are made to Scorpion #In the games, Baraka is an Outworld creature, part of a species known as 'Tarkatan', a species born with their arm blades. In the fan film, Baraka is an Earthrealm surgeon turned serial killer who surgically implanted his arm blades. This change (Like Reptile) comes from the fan film, Mortal Kombat Rebirth, however, unlike Rebirth, Baraka's real name isn't Alex Zane, instead, it's Logan White. #In the games, Kung Lao is meant to be from China. Although not a major change, or mentioned much in the film, he is actually from Korea. #In the film, Sub-Zero '''was forbidden by his brother, Bi Han, to fight with the Lin Kuei, so Kuai took on the alias Tundra and fought the entire clan, eventually fighting Bi Han, ending with Bi Han scarring Kuai Liang's eye. Also, it is implied that Kuai Liang and Frost had a romantic relationship with eachother. #Not many changes are made to '''Nightwolf. #In the games, Ermac '''(Specifically the MKX version, which this Ermac is based on), can fly. This is not true in the film. Also, a planned promo for the film is meant to show that, rather than being a demon made from lost souls, Ermac was a kombatant in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, when he was greatly injured, Shang Tsung used his powers to fuse the human Ermac with 100 souls, in order to heal him. #Not many changes are made to '''Kenshi #In the games, Erron Black, is an antagonistic gun-slinger dressed in a brown outlaw costume. In the film, Erron is more protagonist, and he dresses in black rather than brown. #In the games, Takeda, is Scorpion's apprentice and a member of the Shirai Ryu. In the film, he was not trained by Scorpion, but he still uses his Whips. #Although a minor change, in the games Kung Jin's '''Archery Bow is designed like a dragon and doubles as a staff. In the film, it is designed like a normal bow. #In the games, '''Raiden is forbidden from directly interfering in the tournament, in the film, he is allowed to fight in the tournament, but his powers are limited. #In the games, Johnny Cage, appears to be slightly proud of his film 'Ninja Mime', in the film, he appears to regret starring in it. #In the games, Liu Kang '''is the Mortal Kombat Grand Champion, in the film, he is only a former champion. #Not many changes are made to '''Sonya Blade. #In the games, Shang Tsung '''is a shape-shifting sorcerer, in the film, he isn't a shape-shifter. #Not many changes are made to '''Quan Chi. #Although a major change, in the games, Goro '''wears a reddish-brown loincloth, in the film, he wears a dark green one. This is due to him being based on what Goro looks like in a mirror match in MKX. #In the games, '''Mileena '''has large, Tarkatan like teeth. As Baraka's origin is changed in the film, it is unknown if this is the same. #Not many changes are made to '''Kano. #Not many changes are made to Smoke. #In the games, Cyrax '''is meant to be protagonist, in the film, he is pure antagonistic. Also, in the games, Cyrax is meant to be a Lin Kuei member who was changed into a cyborg due to the Cyber Initiative, in the film, Cyrax and Sektor were both army soldiers and the Cyber Initiative was a supersoldier project by the military. #Not many changes are made to '''Sektor. #In the games, Rain and Mileena appear to only be allies, in the film, they appear to be in some sort of romantic relationship. #In the games, Kitana '''is in a relationship with Liu Kang, in the film, they have no feelings for each other. #In the games, '''Noob Saibot '''never found out what really happened to the Shirai Ryu, in the film, he knows all about the attack. #In the games, '''Jax is the leader of the O.I.A, in the film, he is a former street fighter who was given his bionic arms after his normal arms were seriously injured #In the games, Kabal, is a former member of the Black Dragons and is meant to be evil, in the film, he is actually a vigilante who was disfigured while hunting down the Black Dragons, he is also pure good. Another planned promo for the film is meant to show that Kabal also used to work for the special forces alongside Sonya Blade and Kurtis Stryker #In the games, Kotal Kahn only pretends to be Shao Khan's son, in the film, he actually is. #In the games, Tanya is Edinian (The same race as Kitana), in the film, she is from Earthrealm. #In the games, Tremor is a Black Dragon ninja from Earthrealm, and is also a human, in the film, he is from Outworld, isn't a human, and isn't part of the Black Dragon Planned Promos Nick C had an idea to make a video showing brief promos of characters before the events of the movie, however, not having the time to make the promos, they were instead made into chapters in a fanfic. *REPTILE: Morgan Syzoth was born with a skin disease that gave him reptilian features, his birth caused the death of his mother, after Morgan's father was gunned down by a mugger in front of Morgan, Morgan killed the mugger and became a cannibalistic serial killer after going crazy. *SCORPION: It shows Scorpion walking through snow, flashing back to the day the Shirai Ryu was destroyed at the hands of the Lin Kuei while Hanzo and his family were killed by Bi Han otherwise known as Sub-Zero, after Scorpion's resurrection, he hunted down Sub-Zero and killed him. * BARAKA: Logan White was a well respected surgeon, until he accidentally killed one of his patients and went crazy. *KUNG LAO AND KUNG JIN: In China, Kung Jin idolised his cousin, Kung Lao, who had trained him to become a great fighter. When Kung Lao is asked by Shujinko and Fujin to enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament for Earthrealm, when Lao accepts, Jin (Who was listening in) becomes scared that Kung Lao will die in the tournament, but Kung Lao assures his cousin that he is definately going to live. *SUB-ZERO: Bi Han, leader of the Lin Kuei, always tried to keep his brother, Kuai Liang, from getting hurt. To prove himself to his brother, Kuai stole a spare Lin Kuei assassin uniform and battled and defeated the other Lin Kuei assassins, but when Bi Han fought Kuai, he accidentally gave his brother a scar over his right eye. After Bi Han still refused to allow Kuai to fight alongside the Lin Kuei, Kuai decided to run away from the Lin Kuei Temple. When Kuai found out about his brother's death at the hands of Scorpion, Kuai took on his brother's identity of Sub-Zero *NIGHTWOLF: Nightwolf was a Native American Apache Warrior, when playing with his friends as a kid, they return to see their village being burned down, the fire kills Nightwolf's mother. Years later, an adult Nightwolf talks to the village shaman, who teaches Nightwolf the way of the Animality. *ERMAC: During a previous Mortal Kombat tournament, Ermac was seriously injured during a fight, one of his allies tried to heal him by fusing his body with souls, even though it worked, Ermac's mind was corrupted. *KABAL: For years, police have been investigating a vigilante who has been murdering members of the Black Dragon crime syndicate, while the police are unsure about the vigilante's motives, they have agreed on his name, 'Kabal' *CYRAX AND SEKTOR: Cyrax and Sektor were both army soldiers who volunteered for a new military project called the 'Cyber Initiative', believing it to be the development of a military grade super-suit, however, the Cyber Initiative turns out to be a military experiment to turn the best soldiers in the army into Cyborgs. *ERRON BLACK: *JAX: